Twilight Phoenix Guild
Former Location The guild is located in the industrial district of Hōō-shi no shima. The building is known as The Twilight Hall and takes the shape of a temple with a gothic motif, it has sweeping pagoda roofs and dark panelled walls with giant stone guardians stand ing at the entrance baring the guild's emblem on their chests. To get to the Guild Hall you need to walk up 1000 steps to prove your worthy (and to try and stop any Magic Council inspectors from coming in). Main hall 1st floor The inside looks like a traditional japanese building. it has a large gathering hall and a set of steps at the back to the Guild Master's desk and job's board. on the left and right of the main hall are the kitchens run by Mia and Miao Shun the right kitchen does soups and curry dishes while the left does anything else. The main hall is filled with long tables and curved seats in the corners. Main Hall 2nd floor The second floor as a balcony that watches over the 1st floor and has more curved seats for drinks and snacks (full meals must be eaten in the 1st floor). At the back of the 2nd floor are the first set of bedrooms, each bedroom is nice and spacious with a desk, cuboard and up to 2 bunkbeds or a double bed for couples. Main Hall 3rd floor The 3rd floor is the rest of the bedrooms and has access to the roof garden. The roof garden is mainly a place to relax and allows the Guild to grow it's own fruit and veg. Basement level 1 the first level of the basement is the storeroom it's where the guild stores their meat and other food items they can't grow or raise themselves. Basement level 2 Below the first level is the second level with has the main training room and dueling arena. The arena is used to settle arguements and test techniques in a combat situation. The training area around it has the best equipment around to train the mages in unarmed combat and magic combat. Basement level 3 The final elvels has the S-Class training area and initiation room. It's also where the vault is for the money the Guild has earned from jobs. While most members only get to enter this level once the S-Class mages come down here to spar at almost full power and take on the War Room a what appears to be a small room but is enhancted to create a huge space to train in. It's also where the S-Class jobs are given out. Outside The outside has 3 gardens for home grown fruit and veg, 4 outdoor training areas and a outdoor eating area for parties and BBQs. Current Location The Guild is currently located in the Hotaru Estate. They moved here after Daimon lauched a cowardly attack on their base while all the top members were off doing jobs. While alot of the hall survive the security was comprimised and they were forced to gather all that survived the blast and move to the estate. History Strength Despite being a new guild The Twilight Phoenix members are incrediably powerful. Oddly enough the Guild Ace is stronger than the Guild Master and acts as the enforcer against any rule breakers. While they have a small number of mages amoung them they are still a match for many attackers. Many of it's members are experienced mages or military trained mages looking for abit mroe freedom that the military can't offer. This power is amplified by the fact they have 8 Slayers, Five Phoenix Slayers, Two Dragon Slayers and One God slayer all are either S-Class or equal to S-Class when looked at against the other guilds in terms of Lost Magic users the TPG is on top as the other guilds don't have any Slayers or only one or two. While Slayers don't mean much against raw talent and magical power this does make the other guilds steer clear of altercations with the TPG when it comes to public job requests. The true power of this guild comes from the main teams; Twin Slayers, The Infamous Four, Rose in a Storm and The Slayers. These teams are allt he big hitters with the real power coming from Markus Hotaru and Dark Storm the 1st Gen Phoenix Slayer and his clone these two are followed closely by Joo Dee Hotaru and Cynteria Hotaru the 2nd Gen Phoenix Slayer and the Earth Phoenix Slayer. Members Training As the guild gets alot of new mages who don't have much experience with their magic, Markus has set up special training areas with the help of other guild members. They range from enchanted rooms to help work on situational awearness or outdoor arenas to help with combat abilities. *'The Cell:' A small unassuming room located in a hidden building behind one of the dorms. In this room the trainee must adapt to the situation it presents be it a large scale combat drill, a detective scenario or their worst fear. Markus made it to see how the new member would react to the situations and then help them improve. *'The Pit:' A large square pit that has been dug intro the ground and covered in Iron-Wood and has railings at the top so nobody falls in. This arena is build for sparring matches and small scale combat drills. If a new recruit announces their "impressive" fighting skills Markus or one fo the other guild members will challenge them to prove themselves. While this might seem to be rough it's actually a way to test their fighting spirit and see what they know. Teams *''Note: Team members with "*" next to their names rotate depending on the needs of the job. Ones listed are the regular members.'' *''Note: Special Missions are covert military operations given to only the top guilds on the island.These missions are also conducted by the Royal Guards who are the deadliest non-guild mages and warriors on the island so this gives some idea how dangerous these can be.'' S-Class Nomination To become an S-Class Mage you'll need atleast 5 years experience doing jobs and maybe tag along on an S-Class job. After which you must be nominated by the S-Class Mages, Guild Ace and Guild Master. There are three tests which test strength, loyalty and teamwork. Strength is a Magic Counter test, use your strongest attack on a magic power reader and if you get 5000 or over you pass. The second test is loyalty, randomally a friend or relation will be put into a situation where you must choose them over the goal. If you pick the goal you fail. This test is however an illusion that is cast the second you pass the first test. The final test is teamwork you'll be put into a team of 4 along with the other nominees and see how well you work to beat a S-Class Mage. If you fail you must wait another 5 years to take the tests again. However there is a way to bypass the tests. If you save the Guild Master or any of the S-Class Mages, you can be instantly promoted to what is called a "probational S-Class". This means you have a year to prove your worthy of being an S-class and if you do that your an S-Class. This method is very rare and hardly seen done. Magic and Items The Storm Gem One of the 13 Gems of Mochina Island. Said to hold the true power of the storms, the gem is guarded by the Guild and oddly enough seems to be weilded by Markus alone due to his magic. The item is so dangerous it is locked away only to be used when all hope is lost. Twilight's Creed A unique spell created by Markus and Zero, the spell is similar to Fairy Law but acts as a balance between dark and light. The spell as far as is known absorbs the spiritual dark and light from around the user amplifies the effects and releases it killing all truely evil. The effected are left nothing more than dust and bone. Despite Markus being the only one who can use it due to his amazing levels of magic he rarely does due to it's power scaring even him. Eachother The Guild beleive their greatest magic is their loyalty to eachother. As quoted by Markus "Our loyalty is the one magic that can never be truely broken....Though we may feel our loyalties to someone may fade with time and events but we shall never abandon our family." Trivia *The guild specialises in 4 kinds of jobs; Bodyguard Jobs, Hostage Rescue Jobs, Bounty Hunting jobs and Hunting jobs. *The guild theme is Out of Control by Man with a Mission & Zebrahead Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Independent Guilds Category:Independent Guild Category:Mages Category:Twlight Phoenix Guild Category:Guilds